


Purgatory [Larry au]

by stockhoulm



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, Paranormal - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sub!Louis, harryandlouis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockhoulm/pseuds/stockhoulm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis and his mother move to a new house in Cheshire for a fresh start, Louis can instantly sense that something isn't right. Maybe it's the way people seem to walk faster every time they pass the house, or maybe it's the footsteps he swears he can hear coming from the basement at night. There's just something about the eerie vibe the house gives off that puts a bad taste in Louis' mouth. But when Louis meets Harry, he is in no way prepared for the purgatory secrets the house holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory [Larry au]

**Author's Note:**

> **
> 
> [warning: before i start, please understand that this story is fiction, therefore the way these characters are portrayed has nothing to do with how they are in real life. also, this is a mature fan fiction that will contain violence and sexual content/situations. if you are not comfortable with this, do not continue reading.]
> 
> cover credit to: @souftcurls (twitter)
> 
> **

**_January 18th_ **

 

_"Styles, you comin' or what?"_

_It isn't until I hear Zayn's voice that I snap out of my daze. My fingers stop twiddling with my rings and my foot remains still after tapping anxiously on the car floor, as I'd been doing while anticipating the arrival here._

_I nod my head as Zayn huffs out an impatient breath, pushing off the window rim before I'm out of the car and closing the door of the black station wagon behind me._

_"You sure this is the place?" I hear Jesse asking Zayn in front of me._

_"Pretty sure." Is Zayn's only reply as he tucks his hands in his back pockets and they both look up at the building in sync._

_I gaze up at the four story building in front of us, it gives off a more sinister vibe at night than in daylight. It looks like it's been abandoned for years, the red bricks are faded and chipped, shutters broken and graffiti all over the wall nearest to the street._

_I stay silent as we approach the sketchy building, the knots in my stomach are growing stronger and my self-possession is wearing thin. I know I should have backed out at that very moment, but something keeps prompting me to stand my ground and ignore the voices in my head telling me this is a bad idea._

_"Where are we meeting this guy, anyway?" Scott looks around at all over, awaiting an answer as he matches our gazes as the building._

_Randy answers without looking back at Scott, "The roof."_

_"Why the roof?" I blurt out unintentionally and they all look back at me._

_Zayn snickers, looking at me for only half a second before he turns forward with an eye roll, "You've obviously never bought drugs before."_ _He's right. I've never done anything like this before. I shouldn't even be here right now but I know I'll get abused if I chicken out now._

_I don't answer Zayn and I follow the group into the building. It doesn't look as grimy on the inside as it does on the outside. Before I know it, we're walking up four flights of rickety broken down stairs and we make it to the roof faster than I hoped we would. I tuck my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket as the cold winter breeze sends chills through my body._

_We spot a man in a black cloth coat with his hair pushed back and his hands in his pockets. As we approach him, he takes notice of the footsteps and turns around to face us, giving us a head nod as a greeting._

_"Zayn Malik?" The man asks for confirmation and Zayn nods. He hands Zayn two small packages of what looks like cocaine, I'm unable to tell due to the darkness, and Zayn takes them into his hand, giving them over to Jesse. Zayn reaches into his pocket and takes out his money before he hands it over to the man. The lump in my throat finally begins to ease as I think to myself that maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Well, if that wasn't the biggest jinx of my life, I don't know what is._

_The man quickly counts the money, his eyebrows furrowing once he's finished and he shakes his head, "Not enough."_

_Zayn shoots the man a glare and tilts his head to the side, "Yes it is. You said £180."_

_The man shakes his head again, which only seems to anger Zayn more. "£200 or nothing."_

_I want to step in and tell Zayn to calm down, not wanting there to be a brawl on the roof but I know it won't help. I can feel my nerves kicking in again as I watch Zayn argue with the man and all I can hear is my conscience telling me to get the fuck out of there but it was too late. I'm lost in thought and panic as they argue and before I know it, I see Zayn raise a fist to the man and begin to storm towards him._

_I can't react quick enough and Zayn's fist strike's the man's jaw. He punches Zayn back and has him in a headlock before I can approach them, attempting to break the two apart but all I end up doing is raising my fist and giving the man a hard punch to the cheek. I don't know what I was thinking, getting involved in the fight. I should have just let them handle it but I couldn't. It was like I completely lost myself. That's what I thought at the time, at least. What I didn't know was I'd just encountered a whole new part of myself. One that I'd been fighting to contain my whole life, one that I never wanted to let in. But, I did._

_The man does release Zayn from his grip, but only to come storming at me with a rough, "You're dead, kid." before he's punching me._

_I fight back instantly, kneeing him in the stomach and punching his thighs as he grips the back of my neck and nails my jaw again. I can't even feel the pain, all I feel is my anger and rage that suddenly strikes me. I have no idea where all the anger came from but for some reason, the feeling of my fist smashing into the man's face over and over again brings me relief. A sick, deranged sense of relief._

_I can hear Jesse and Randy yelling to stop fighting, Randy even tries to rush over and break it up but I don't stop punching the man until I have him on the floor, kicking him in his ribs before I stand up. My face is bloody, lip busted and my jaw is definitely bruised. His my eyelids are weak and my breaths are heavy, my chest raising and falling at a fast pace._

_As soon as I think it's over though, I feel a hand on my shoulder, yanking me backwards. I know it's the man, and as soon as I turn around, I push him with a great force. That's when my whole body went numb, all the color draining from my face. The man falls back and hits his ankle against a pipe sticking out of the floor, causing him to lose balance again. It isn't until the man is falling over the edge of the building that I'm screaming, so loud that it seems to echo in my own ears._

 


End file.
